<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can We Always Be This Close? by HeyHeyArnold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340849">Can We Always Be This Close?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold'>HeyHeyArnold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing in the Rain, Domestic Fluff, F/M, boyfriend!calum, cameo by the cutest Hood: Duke, fem!reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Autumn was just around the corner and each night was just a little cooler than the last. You and Calum had spent all day lazing around your shared flat, catching up on all the movies you’d promised to wait and watch with him once he was home from tour. You were happy with any time you got to spend time with Cal but, above all, you enjoyed quiet days holding him and being held by him.</i>
</p><p>- You spend a lazy afternoon with Calum until the weather takes a turn for the worst but Calum knows how to make the best out of every situation.-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can We Always Be This Close?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPb2j2pRDcw">Set the mood 🎵</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lovely moodboard made by my baby Adri 💞<br/></p><p>Find it <a href="https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/616588760422973440">here</a> on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late summer evenings were always your favorite. Autumn was just around the corner and each night was just a little cooler than the last. You and Calum had spent all day lazing around your shared flat, catching up on all the movies you’d promised to wait and watch with him once he was home from tour. You were happy with any time you got to spend time with Cal but, above all, you enjoyed quiet days holding him and being held by him.</p><p>Deciding not to spend the entire day sunk into the couch, Calum made dinner for the two of you. Most of the time you stayed in the flat alone, rotating yourself through the same old recipes until you were sick of them. So it didn’t take much for Cal to convince you to let him cook for you tonight. Your heart and stomach were both full as you watched him put the leftovers in the fridge and place the dishes in the dishwasher. This was the most at-home you’d felt in a while.</p><p>You softly pad over to stand behind him. You wrap your hands around his stomach, placing a kiss on the back of his shoulder before laying your face against his shoulder blade. Calum let out a soft chuckle under his breath as he turned around in your arms. You grunted quietly at the movement, never moving your head, and he placed a soft kiss on top of your hair as your cheek found a home against his chest.</p><p>Your arms still around his waist started to rub up and down his back tenderly. He pulled back slightly, earning another small grunt from you, and brought his face to yours to give you a slow, sweet kiss.</p><p>“Hi baby”, he whispered against your lips. His voice low with a slight coarseness to it.</p><p>The combination of a lazy day, the overcast weather outside, and a full belly had both of you a little sleepy. He rested his forehead against yours, letting his eyes fall shut, before he spoke again.</p><p>“I’m going to take Duke for a walk and then we can turn in early tonight. What do ya say?”</p><p>“M’kay” </p><p>He placed a soft kiss to your lips again before he pulled away to grab Duke and head outside.</p><p>You walk around your flat, closing the windows that you’d left open all day. As you make your way to shut the balcony door, you see the book you had been reading while Cal was away on top of the small table next to the record player. You only had a few more chapters until you were finished with it. The city that took shape just past the balcony rails was cast in a peaceful grey-blue as the daylight was fading. You couldn’t help smiling, thinking that you had everything you had ever wanted.</p><p>Calum always walks Duke around a few blocks at the end of the day to make sure he’s good and tired before bed, so you decide you have about twenty minutes before they’ll be back. Taking a quick glance at your record collection, you put on Flicker, pick up the book, and step outside. You make sure to leave the sliding door open so you can hear the music and listen for your boys to come back.</p><p>You sit in the corner of the small wicker bench, pulling your feet up beside you. The breeze up this high makes reconsider the sleep shorts you have on. You pull the sleeves of your sweatshirt down all the way and tuck your feet in a little closer.</p><p>When Calum comes back, he’s a little confused as he hears Slow Hands crooning through air. He lets Duke off his leash and starts to wander through the apartment to see where you went. He spots you outside and a little smile plays on his face.</p><p>He knows it’s a little chilly outside so he goes to the kitchen to make you both a soothing cup of tea.</p><p>He gathers both mugs and starts outside. The record stops just as he gets to the door. He sits both mugs down on the same table you’d found your book earlier and turns the record over. Paper Houses starts as he walks through the open doorway, a mug in both hands.</p><p>You look up, slightly startled. You were so engrossed in your book that you hadn’t heard him and Duke come back in the front door.</p><p>He sees the surprise on your face. “You must be really into that one”, he laughs out as he sits one cup on the glass table in front of you, the tea still a little too hot to drink.</p><p>You drop your feet to the floor as he sits next to you. The bench is small, but you both fit snugly. He raises his arm to hook around your shoulders and you nuzzle into him. He places a kiss on your hairline, letting his lips linger there as you pull your book up in front of you again. You’ve only got one chapter left and you want to finish it before you forget it for another week.</p><p>Calum continues to sip the tea he’s holding in his other hand and the sun is all but gone while you’re struggling to make out the letters on the page. You’re still a little sleepy and the words are getting all mixed on the page. You decide you’ll just have to wait to see how it ends. You slide your bookmark out of it’s holding place in the front of the book. Cal smiles when he sees that you’ve laminated the first concert ticket he gave you to use as a bookmark.</p><p>“I didn’t know you kept that…”</p><p>“Mhmmmm.” Your face flushes and you sheepishly nod.</p><p>He can feel the heat on your cheek against his arm. He tightens his arm around your shoulders and places several quick kisses on your temple. “Awww. ‘S cute.” He giggles.</p><p>You set your book down on the glass table and replace it in your hands with the cup of tea Calum made you. It’s still warm and there’s enough light left in the day that you can see he made it exactly how you like it. You smile and lean back into him again, letting out a sigh. You turn your head slightly to place a kiss to his chest and he hums in response.</p><p>Halfway through enjoying your tea you feel something cold hit your knee. You look down to see a raindrop resting there before sliding down the side of your leg. Without thinking, you look up toward the sky. It had been dry all day and you didn’t think it was supposed to rain. You sit your mug on the little table and as you turn to Calum to ask if he feels it too, the sky opens up, soaking both of you.</p><p>A surprised squeal escaped your mouth as the cold rain suddenly covered you. You both jump up off the bench and you make a quick dart for the open doorway.</p><p>Before you can make it to safety, Calum grabs your hand and pulls you to the center of your balcony.</p><p>“Dance with me”</p><p>“What? Cal we’ll both be sick…”</p><p>“You’re telling me you’ve never wanted to dance in the rain with the most handsome man you’ve ever seen?”</p><p>His tone is playful and the grin on his lips makes your heart melt.</p><p>You can hear Since We’re Alone still playing inside. “I mean I have always wanted to dance in the rain…”</p><p>Calum feigns a shocked expression that causes you to burst into laughter.</p><p>You take a step toward him and land a joking poke on his stomach. Both of your clothes are completely soaked through already.</p><p>He loosely grabs your hand and spins you around every inch of the balcony, pulling you in to him before spinning you out again. Your laughter is contagious and you don’t have a care in the world. Seeing Calum so carefree and happy sends your heart soaring through the air.</p><p>As the song winds down, Calum spins you in close to him, catching your hips and pulling you in tight to him as Flicker takes over the air waves. You’re both still giggling and it registers just how much your sides ache from laughing so much.</p><p>Calum had a way of making the best of every situation and you couldn’t stop thinking that you want to see that smile on his face forever.</p><p>You rest your head against his broad chest while you sway back and forth, catching your breath for a few seconds.</p><p>You pull your head away from his body to look into his eyes. They’re full of so much joy and love that it makes your chest hurt. You snake your hands upwards, one landing on his cheek and the other resting at the nape of his neck. You stroke his soft cheek with your thumb and he leans into your palm.</p><p>“My beautiful boy” you whisper. “I love you so very much.”</p><p>Slowly, deliberately, he leans down to close the gap between his mouth and yours, capturing your bottom lip between his. You feel the rain fall off his chin and hit your chest, droplets from his hair landing on your forehead. Despite the cold rain, you feel a warmth spread through you, all the way to your toes and the tips of your fingers. Even after all this time, the butterflies in your stomach take flight with every kiss. He kisses you a few more times but makes no attempt to take it any further. It’s soft. It’s sweet. It’s perfect. It’s enough. And it feels like home.</p><p>When you pull away, you take a moment to open your eyes and the light outside is completely gone. Your shoulders shiver slightly at the realization of the still-falling rain and loss of Calum’s lips on yours.</p><p>You curl into Calum tighter and he lets out a small chuckle. He kisses the top of your cold, wet hair and then pulls away from you. You let out a groan, missing the warmth of his body, as he takes your hand and pulls you inside. He slides the door shut behind you. Both teacups sit on the table, overflowing with rain, and Calum notices that your paperback on the table outside is completely ruined. A half-formed smile crosses his face as he makes a mental note to replace it tomorrow.</p><p>Calum pulls you along the hallway to the bathroom at the end. He begins running a warm bath in the oversized bathtub. He turns back to you, reaching for the hem of the soaked sweatshirt that’s clinging to you heavily. He peels it off over your head and leans down to place a kiss to your nose. You scrunch it up as his lips land, causing him to smile.</p><p>You removed your sleep shorts as Calum removed his heavy t-shirt and sweatpants. They land in a wet pile on the bathroom tile with a thud. You reach behind him to turn off the faucet and test the water. There’s steam coming off the surface, but it feels nice on your goosebump-covered skin.</p><p>Calum steps in and settles at the far end, extending his hand to steady you as you step over the tall side. You fit yourself between his thighs, putting your weight on one hip and leaning your shoulder back onto him. He brings his arm around your other shoulder and you take his hand in yours.</p><p>You close your eyes, content to stay in this moment forever. He stares at your hand in his while his free hand traces small patterns on your arm.</p><p>The record player had stopped a while ago and you can feel yourself slowly drifting off to sleep. Just as you realize that this water won’t stay warm forever, Calum whispers against your temple.</p><p>“C’mon, babe. Let’s go snuggle in bed, hmm? I’ll go get some towels.”</p><p>You nod your head in agreement, but not fully ready to leave this moment. You slide forward, giving him room to stand up. He crosses the room to get towels from the closet and you dip your hair underwater to get rid of any cold rain that still hung on.</p><p>Calum ran one towel over his hair and torso before tying it around his waist. He held another towel open for you to walk into and then handed you a smaller one to wrap your hair in.</p><p>He placed his hand on the small of your back and leaned down to give you a quick kiss before walking ahead to your bedroom. As you walk through the door, you find that Duke had given up on you and was already curled up in the middle of your bed.</p><p>You both went through drawers at opposite ends of the dresser to find something cozy to wear. You put on your underwear and then made your way over to his side. You pull an oversized hoodie out of the second drawer and slide it over your head before shooting him a smug smile.</p><p>He picks up all three towels and takes them to the hamper in the bathroom. He unplugs the drain in the tub and turns the lights.</p><p>You gently move Duke to the foot of the bed so you can pull the sheets back. When he comes back to your room, you’re turning down the duvet on your side. As you bend forward, the curve of your backside shows beneath his hoodie. As he makes his way around the bed, he lands a playful smack on the exposed skin, earning him an eye-roll.</p><p>“It’s a good thing you’re cute, Hood.”</p><p>He gives you the biggest shit-eating grin. “You love me anyway.”</p><p>You both slide under the covers on separate sides but quickly find your way to the middle of the bed after turning off your lamps. You laid your head on his chest, tossing one leg over his, and let out a contented sigh.</p><p>“Sleep well, my love,” he whispered, punctuating it with a kiss in your hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>